The invention concerns a new sequence of radiofrequency pulses which may be applied to a system of two heteronuclear spins in an NMR (nuclear magnetic resonance) experiment in order to determine chemical structural information. The resulting NMR spectra provide information about the chemical environment of the two nuclear spins and thus information about the structure of the chemical compounds in which the two nuclear spins are found.
The terminology used in this disclosure is commonly used in the NMR literature. However, examples of the terminology may be found in our recent publications cited in this disclosure.
The invention combines two phenomena in the one pulse sequence. The first is the phenomenon of polarization transfer. This has been adequately described by Pegg et al., Journal of Magnetic Resonance 44, 32 (1981), by Bendall et al., Journal of Magnetic Resonance 45, 8 (1981) and by other authors cited in those two references. The second phenomenon is the correlated motion of a system of two heteronuclei in the transverse plane of the doubly rotating frame. This correlated motion has been recently described for some specific systems by Bendall et al., Journal of Magnetic Resonance 46, 43 (1982) and descriptions of further specific cases are given in a paper to be published in the Journal of Magnetic Resonance by Bendall et al. (1983).